1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical devices. More specifically, the invention comprises a novel construction for an inductive device such as a transformer.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art transformer 10. The components are housed within tank 12, the front half of which is cutaway in the view. This particular transformer is of the 3-phase variety, as is typically used in power transmission equipment. It has three vertical assemblies, one for each phase. The first phase is assembled upon phase 1 core leg 18, the second upon phase 2 core leg 20, and the third upon phase 3 core leg 22. Upper yoke 14 and lower yoke 16 structurally support the three core legs.
The windings for all three phases are identical (phase 1 winding 28, phase 2 winding 30, and phase 3 winding 32). Those skilled in the art will known that many different types of transformer windings are employed for power transmission devices. While the particular type of winding is unimportant to the present invention, a concentric-type winding is illustrated. With reference to phase 1 winding 28, the reader will observe that low voltage winding 26 is placed immediately around phase 1 core leg 18. High voltage winding 24 is then placed around low voltage winding 26.
Of course, a complete description of a transformer would include dielectric insulators, cooling fluids or gases, and various coil taps used to deliver the primary voltage and extract the secondary voltage. As these devices are well understood by those skilled in the art, they will not be illustrated nor described. However, in reviewing FIG. 1, the reader will be generally familiar with a typical construction for prior art 3-phase transformers.